cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aredan History
Starting Years Before Aredan ever became a nation it was first known as Gentruse Island located off the east coast of the Krilion Empire. While the island had some population it had no representation in the Empire and often forgotten about in many decisions. During the Presidency of Steven Shalment from (1990-1998) there would be much stress against those of the Christian faith, with Shalment under extreme pressure he would eventually create the Removal Act of 1992 in which all Political leaders of the Christian religion were to be removed from office. Unknowing what it would cause Shalment would be surprised to hear about the beatings and even deaths that Christian leaders would face due to this new policy. Days after the Removal Act, a group of Christian leaders under the name of Reformists of Chirst would ask President Shalment to be placed on Gentruse Island so that they may have some religious freedoms. President Shalment, secretly feeling bad for the chaos and lives lost would allow for the members of RoC and their families to move to Gentruse and even help to build the city of Zathos. In his statement to the press, Shalment would state that this action was to “Remove this group of sad and ignorant people so that they may not infect the Empire anymore. For years they have tried to push their laws and ways upon so that they may violate personal rights for their God.” The years from 1992-2003 would be rather silent, yet more and more Christians who would know call themselves Refugees would request to be allowed to be located to the Gentruse Islands. In May of 2003 however, more problems would begin to surface. The members of RoC, who were responsible for governing the island and keeping everything informed to the President would go before the new president, President Oliver Phillips (1998-2006) and request some changes in the structure of the Island. First due to the massive increase in refugees they would ask that the Island be declared a reservation for Christianity as well as the supplies to build a new city on the southeastern tip of the island. Next the would ask they that establish a protectorate and a council to help stabilize and govern the nation better. Phillips would talk with his Cabinet members and allow for these policies, but would also quickly state that Church Ministers and leaders would no longer be able to preach on what they wanted, and would be given new State curriculums on what to teach in their churches. While the reform could do nothing about this they would once again see a new spike in population and by 2006 they would have to create another city named Trinidad to the northeast of Zathos. When President Mathen Spritz would take office in 2006 he would declare a vendetta against the Christian faith. Finally in 2007, Spritz would create a law banning the Bible from being sold and even read in public. This would cause for a mass panic of Christians to leave their homes and communities knowing that things would only get worse. In November of 2008 the city of Thestopolan would go into mass riots known as the Thestopolan Riots due to the City making Christianity entirely illegal. Hundreds of churches would be burned the following sunday, entire congregations would be jailed, beaten or even killed, many of the preachers and ministers would be dragged from the pulpits and beaten in front of their congregations before the congregations would receive the same treatment. The police would try to prevent some of the reactions by throwing Christians in a jail outside the city, the jail would consist of a bunch of fences in a field, more or less just holding centers that were very unsanitary and poorly upkept. The Christians who would manage to escape the riots would quickly make their way towards Gentruse Island but were stopped by the Krilion navy and sent to the holding cells back outside the city. After learning of that fate the remaining escapees would head to a place called The Lost Ark, there would be a few men that would lead the thousands of refugees to Gentruse Island on April 13, 2009. Reziun Trent with the help of Theadric Yest would help to unite the people and bring the morale over the next few months to the place it needed to be so as to guide the people across to better grounds. One of the last most influential men was Zenizen Trist, this man was a Entry General in the Krilion Empire and would lead his 145 remaining troops to The Lost Ark after being attacked for desertion due to the riots. Zenizen however with his soldiers would take over merchant ships and then ferry the thousands of refugees across the oceans to Gentruse Island. Entrance into the World When Reziun, Theadric and Zenizen finally arrived on Gentruse Island, and made their way to the city of Zathos many things would erupt in change. Immediately the three men would approch the protectorate and the council of the island to discuss the events that have occurred within the past few months. There would be a unanimous agreement that the reservation needed to declare its sovereignty from the Krilion Empire and govern itself independently. On April 15, 2009 the citizens of Gentruse Island would dclare themselves Sovereign and to further be recognized as the nation of Aredan. While Reziun would agree to become the first Dictator to Aredan he would personally head across the oceans to visit the Christian Coalition of Countries to seek allegiance as well as protection from the Krilion Empire. Reziun would also send various other "diplomats" to large nations to receive recognition of Sovereignty. Theadric and Zenizen would then set up defenses as well as send delegates to the other towns and cities primarily Narcia to spread the word that Gentruse Island is now a seperate nation known as Aredan. Aredan was very fortunate in that many nations would quickly recognize Aredan's sovereignty. This would mean that the Krilion Empire would not be able to retaliate without receiving punishment from the rest of the world, Theadric would then visit the President of the Krilion Empire so as to request sovereignty and free passage for all Christians. During the meeting between Theadric and President Spritz, after a few days of debating Spritz would allow 2 days after he signs the Sovereignty declaration for all Christians, not jailed already to evacuate Krilion and receive free passage to Aredan provided by Aredan itself, after those 3 days Spritz would sign a bill naming Christianity an Illegal religion and Christians would be allowed 1 chance to renounce their faith or to be jailed indefinitely. Theadric, not in much power for anymore negotiations would have to accept this policy, or otherwise face an assault from Krilion and the possible loss of Sovereign recognition from the other nations. On April 17th 2009 President Spritz would sign the Sovereignty declaration of Aredan and massive riots and persecution would erupt in the Empire against Christians, while some were able to leave many more were jailed due to "agressive acts" (it was later realized that these acts were usually justified defensive acts.) The captured Aredan merchant ships would be armed and would ferry the countless families of refugees looking for the final days of safe passage to Aredan. Zenizen would be responsible for getting any civilians coming to The Lost Ark across the ocean and into the new nation. Theadric would soon take the responsibility of housing all the new civilians and trying to balance the population. Work in Progress Category:Aredan